La llegada de Hisaki-chan
by Hisaki-san
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia son ahora marido y mujer, y eso no le cae muy en gracia al querido cuñado Byakuya; pero las cosas se ponen aun mas incomodas ante la noticia de un suceso que cambiará todo: la llegada de un bebé. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta Byakuya Kuchiki?. A la memoria de Hisana, éste bebé llega para cambiar el nivel de profundidad de la relación de él y su pequeña hermana...
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! bueno, de antemano uan disculpa a quienes estén leyendo mi otro fic, la verdad es que no he actalizado por mucha falta de tiempo, y aunque me de pena, falta de inspioración u.u teno un pequeño bloqueo y no hallo ni tiempo ni ocasión para continuar el fic, mis disculpas procurare no dejarles con la incognita mucho tiempo, en lo que las cosas se estabilizan un poco en mi casa, pero como compensacion a su paciencia y preferencia(?) les dejo de regalo de compensacion éste fic que tengo guardado desde hace un tiempo, lo hice con mucho cariño un dia en una de mis alucinaciones locas(?) de como podrían ser los bebés IchiRukis (¬¬ no me engañan tambien lo han pensado) bueno, sin más se los dejo, éste está terminado y estare actualizando diario de uno o dos capis por dia o cada dos días a lo mucho. De nuevo mis disculpas y gracias por leerme n_n)/ los amo y adoro leer sus reviews.**

***Disclaimer: Blech y sus personajes no me pertenecen son popiedad exclusiva de Tite Kubo y estoy aquí usandoloso sin fines de lucro para entretenimiento mío y de mis lectores :)***

**LA LLEGADA DE HISAKI-CHAN**

Vaya evento. Si que fué tedioso, todos celebraban esa unión que a mí en lo personal me pareció inapropiada e incondedible desde el inicio. Desde la primera vez que vi a ese chico de cabello extravagante y mirada altiva; más aun cuando noté la reacción de ella para con él. Me llenó un tanto de decepción y otro tanto de gracia cuando me suplico que no lo matara... Quizá si no ubiera sido tan compasivo no tendrá que sufrir lo que padecí, padezco y seguiré padeciendo. Pero también debo considerar que si no ubiera sido tan compasivo ella hoy no seria feliz, en ese otro mundo, en aquella recóndita y extraña ciudad, en esa casa que es nada en compraracion de lo que aqui le ofrecí; pero... viviendo pacífica y tranquilamente... con él.

Hace ya dos años que se casaron, ella se fué de lo más feliz a esa otra dimensión, y aunque me visita con frecuencia no es lo mismo que verle rondando por la mansion con ese usual gesto nostálgico en su rostro. Es bastante probable que ya ni siquiera sea esa la expresion usual en su cara... Admito que quizá no fui con ella el mas piadoso, o comprensivo, o amable ... pero siempre procuré protegerla.

En fin, ella y Kurosaki se fueron a algun desconocido lugar de su mundo de viaje de bodas, me imagino que un lugar agradable, aunque aun no me explico la excitación de ella por ver una torre de hierro.

Pero sin embargo, desde que regresaron he tenido que soportar al Kurosaki mayor, ese sujeto tan extraño, agobiante y escandaloso. Espero que no sea un mal contagioso... hablando de ello, aqui voy de nuevo a esa casa de locura, y sólo por que _ella _me pidio dejar mis ocupaciones para ir a ese lugar con motivo de comunicar algo "importante", aparentemente más importante que culquier asunto que yo pueda desantender.

-Byakuya-sama, la puerta al mundo real esta abierta. Vaya con cuidado por favor.

_*Hace un mes...*_

-I...ichigo...- titubeaba su nombre mientras se aferraba a su espalda, y deslizaba sus uñas hacia los lados-...ahhh...- no dejaba de gemir, y ambos estaban a punto de llegar al climax de aque encuentro.

El ritmo de ambos aumentaba considerablemente, mientras se fundían en besos en cada embestida; ella sin dejar de aferrarse a su espalda, aruñándolo tan lento que lo hacía enloquecer de placer, y mientras él la mantenía estrechada con una mano, y con la otra mantenía una de sus piernas que estaban entrelazadas en su espalda baja, a la vez que el agua que caía sobre ellos escurria totalmente en sus cuerpos desnudos. Él se dejó liberar en su interior, no sin antes buscar sus labios y perderse en ellos para finalizar.

-Vaya... las duchas nocturnas deberían ser así todos los días- dijo con tono de satisfacción al sacudir de su anaranjado cabello los residuos de agua de la ducha.

-Há!, lo crees así?, tienes que ganarte ese privilegio idiota- respondió sardónica al salir del baño.

El joven frunció el ceño y la siguió a la habitación. Contempló detenidamente la forma lenta y casi provocativa en que ella dejaba caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, y se ponía ese conjunto de lencería y "baby-doll" que tanto le gustaba.

-Qué tanto me ves?!- el pelinaranjo sacudió la cabeza y la viró al lado opuesto frunciendo el ceño y haciendo muecas con la boca. Ella rió sarcasticamente y se metió en la cama. -Oye!... ¿no piensas venir?

El hombre reaccionó y se metió junto a su esposa, apagó la lámpara y se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

-Ichigo...-girándose hacia él sobre la almohada.

-mmhh...-Le contestó con un ruido mientras se giraba tambien y colocaba su cabeza sobre ambas manos, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Tu... terminaste?

-Eh?- cuestionó abriendo sus ojos al escuchar el tono de preocupación de Rukia.

-C-como que si terminé?- dijo sentándose en la cama y prendiendo la lámpara

-Si... ya sabes... Ay, rayos no me hagas decirlo!

-Tsk! de que rayos estás hablando enana?

-E-es que yo... me pareció sentir "eso"- dijo haciendo un gesto visual hacia los genitales de su marido.- ...Ya?

-A-aaahh... y-ya entendí- el semblante del pelinaranjo cambió notablemente

-Ichigo... -insistió

-...ehh... yo...- la miró mudo- No.- Ella frunció el ceño poco convencida de su respuesta- Claro que no, hicimos un trato, tampoco me arriesgaria a ello por ahora jejeje- rió nervioso.

Ella lo miró seria unos instantes

-Uff!- el color le regresó al rostro- Me habías asustado, supongo que lo imaginé jajaja... buenas noches- recostándose de nuevo

-B-buenas noches... Te amo- apagó la lampara y se recostó aun nervioso

-Tambien yo.

-A tí, ó a mí?

-Por qué no dejas de dar lata idiota, ya duermete.

-Jodete enana

-Jodete tú calabacín... buenas noches

-Que descances...- "rayos... si se entera me va a matar... solo fué ésta vez, no creo que pase nada"... penso antes de quedarse dormido.

_*Hace dos días...*_

-Ichigo!.

La chica sale de la habitación y él está en el sofá mirando televisión

-Qué pasa- le dijo a secas sin dejar de cambiar

-Tengo un retraso.- espetó con tono naranjo se detiene y la mira serio.- Tengo tres semanas de retraso.

-T-t-tres semanas?!... y por que rayos no me lo habías dicho!

-Cállate tonto!... a veces soy irregular, pero lo máximo que se me retrasa es una semana

-Y entonces tienes tres semanas y no me habías dicho nada!

-¡¿De que rayos te preocupas?! te has estado cuidando,no?!- le grito con un gesto de desconfianza. Ichigo, que se había puesto de pie para discutir, se sentó de forma lenta y nerviosa de nuevo, agachando la cabeza.-¡¿Cierto?!

-B-bueno, yo...

-¡¿No te has cuidado?!

-Si!, ahhgg, idiota,... en realidad solo pasó una vez...-bajó la cabeza. Ella se acercó a pasos acelerados y le tomó el cabello con fuerza, levantando su cabeza con un fuerte jalón

-¿Cómo que una vez?

-Pues... hace cómo un mes, ¿recuerdas?, esa vez de la ducha que tu...- decía mientras lentamente se soltaba de la mano opresora.

-Ah?!... te refieres a la vez que... acaso tú?... imbécil, qué no esa ocasión te pregunté y dijiste que no?!

El chico la miró con una mueca mal hecha intentando una sonrisa nerviosa y levantando las cejas, sin decir nada.

-¡¿Me mentiste?!, ¡Imbécil, yo te pregunté!

-Lo se, pero aquella vez simplemente no pude contenerme, ¿cómo le pides a un hombre algo así?, y sabía que si te decía que sí te pondrías como loca por que no te gusta la pastilla del día siguiente!

-¡Sabes lo que opino de esas cosas!

-¡Puras estupideces!

-¡No son estupides!, Tienen efectos secundarios, por eso deje de tomarlas, y...!

El sonido de la puerta paró la pelea. Ambos se dirigieron a abrir. Era la vecina con su bebé dormido en brazos, solicitando que paren la riña para que su hijo no se despertara.

-Qué hermoso es... -Decía Rukia acariciando la manita de la criatura.-... ¿No lo crees, Ichigo?

-Sí que lo es... - Por un momento se quedo pensativo- Disculpe señora, lamentamos el escándalo, no se repetirá.- Finalizó jalándo a Rukia al interior del departamento y cerrando la puerta casi en la cara de la vecina.

-Oye, qué?... eso fué muy gros...- su boca fué silenciada por un beso de Ichigo- ... Y ahora a tí que te...

-Hazte una prueba de embarazo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, hazla. Ya no tiene caso discutir, lo que será, será.

-Eso creo, pero... que tal si resulta positiva... ¿Crees que estamos listos para un bebé?

-Oye... oye, oye, oye, oye.- dijo tomándola de los hombros.- Escúchame bien Kuchiki Rukia. Yo te amo, y eso no cambiará. Claro que estamos listos para un bebé, si es mandado por algo debe de ser. Nadie nunca está listo para ser padre, pero aprenderemos en el andar. Y si viene será bien recibido, y desde que nazca lo llenaremos de este amor, que yo te tengo y más te vale que tu me tengas, ¡¿entendido?!

Ella lo miró exacerbadamente. Estaba atónita un momento. De instante relajó la vista y sus ojos se vislumbraron ligeramente cristalizados.

-Que cursi resultaste. Pero es verdad.- afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sé. Es agridulce.

-Haha. Apenas comienza el embarazo y tú ya sientes los síntomas de cambio de humor, eh?

-Já-já- Rió sarcástico- Muy graciosa. Vámos, sube al auto.

-A dónde...

-A la farmacia, yo te llevaré.

-D-de acuerdo.

Durante el trayecto ninuno de los dos habló; sólo se sumían cada uno en sus pensamientos. Llegaron a la farmacia, realizaron la compra y de la misma manera silenciosa regresaron a casa.

-...¿Y?- Le preguntaba angustiado con las manos entrelazadas, sudando imoderadamente del nerviosismo.

-Espera...- susurró con la prueba entre las manos y los ojos incrustados en el cuadro del resultado. Unos instantes más y tendría la respuesta..

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron a lo más y su rostro palideció un poco.

-E-es... ¡Positivo!- espetó al momento de que un ligero rubor asomaba a sus mejllas y naríz. Ambos se miraron. Ella estaba con gesto inéxpresivo y él incrédulo y sorprendido...

-¡VAMOS A TENER UN BEBÉ!- Exclamaron al unisono al momento que se abrazaban, con firmeza, y él la levantaba del piso por la cintura para darle un beso.

-N-n-no lo puedo creer, ¡Tendremos un bebé!

-Lo sé, es increíble, es, es...- su semblante cambió y bajo la mirada

-Ey... ¿qué sucede?, ¿no te alegra?

-Claro que sí!, pero... sigo pensando que quizá aun no estemos...

-¿Listos? Por favor, tanto tú como yo podemos con un hollow come almas de cinco metros, y crees que no podremos con un bebé?- agregó triunfal creyendo en lo "logico" de su razonamiento

-No seas estúpido, no es lo mismo. A un hollow hay que partirlo a la mitad, y aun bebé hay que cambiarle el pañal, tomarlo con suma delicadeza y cantarle para que se duerma!, imbécil!... ahhh- suspiró-... lo siento, es solo que... todo ésto me asusta un poco, no creí que llegaría tan pronto el momento en que tu, yo, nosotros...

Él se acercó con la mirada tierna sobre ella, quien ahora estaba cabizbaja. Le tomó el rostro y lo levantó suavemente. La miró sin decir nada a los ojos, y luego sólo la estrechó contra su pecho.

-¿Qué es ésto?, la gran Kuchiki Rukia asuatada por algo?... Escucha, no te voy a negar que a mí también me asusta un poco y se me hace algo imprevisto, apresurado e intrigante, pero... oye, mírame... Estoy contigo y tú conmigo. Sabes? Ésta sera una experiencia más, que se sumará a la lista de todo lo que hemos pasado, y pasaremos de ahora en adelante juntos, y ésta será sin duda una de las mejores, ¿no lo crees?

-Há...- rió vagamente- No lo puedo creer.

-¿Qué?- la miró confuso

-Cómo lo hiciste?- le dijo aun riendo

-Quee- enfatizó irritado

-Animarme. Cómo tú pusite motivarme usando la bocota.

-Bueno, ya era hora; siempre has sido tú la que me levanta. Y en algo así era importante que dijera algo que te animara... Además, há... sabes? hay mucho más que puedo hacer con mi boca para animarte- inquirió con un tono de picardía

-Bobo cabeza de zanahoria, por tu culpa estamos en este problema... tu y tus propuestas indecorosas

-Enana torpe... ¿Y?

-¿Y?

-Deberíamos, ya sabes, ¿Dar aviso?

-Aviso... Creo que es lo correcto. Empezando por tu padre y mi... Nii-sama...

Ichigo tragó saliva profundamente-Byakuya me va a rebanar...

_*Hace un día...*_

-Ehh... bueno?, Papá?

-Si?... Ahh!, Ichigo, eres tú! que sorpresa que llamas, ya no me visitas ya no te acuerdas de tu viejo!

-Papá, te ví apenas la semana pasada.

-... ah si? Bueno, como sea. Cómo está Rukia-chan?

-Puees... justo de eso quería hablarte.

-Qué?, le pasó algo?

-No, no, no... Oye... Crees que puedan venir a cenar mañana? Tenemos algo importante que decirles.

-Claro, pero... ¿Por qué no mejor vienen ustedes? A Yuzu le encantará hacer la cena, quiere presumirle a Rukia-chan el libro de recetas que acaba de comprar.

-De acuerdo.

-Y... dónde está ella

-Fué a la Soul Society.

-A la Soul Society?, ¿pasó algo?

-No, fué a visitar a Byakuya. Por cierto, él tambien cenará con nosotros mañana. La noticia también es para él.

-De acuerdo hijo, nos vemos mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis queridos n.n les dejo el segundo capitulo jeje lo mas rapido que puedo :D disfruten su obsequio de compensacion u.u gomen prometo actualizar lo antes posible el otro, lo amo y amo sus reviews ;D**

**Disclaimer:Bleach y todos sus peronajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo sensei y estoy aqui usandolos sin fines de lucro para entretenimiento mio y de mis lectores.***

**LA LLEGADA DE HISAKI -CHAN CAP.2**

Era de día. Ichigo y Rukia estaban listos para dar a su familia el "anuncio"; ambos se hallaban nerviosos, y temerosos por la reaccion que ello pudiera causarles, pero entendían que era lo debido.

Ishiin se asomaba a la ventana a cada instante al pendiente de que su hijo y su nuera llegaran; sospechaba lo que podría ser, pero realmente le inquietaba confirmarlo de sus propias bocas. Realmente le emocionaba e ilusionaba la idea.

Yuzu y Karin no sabían nada acerca de dicho anuncio, pues su padre decidió no decirles nada para no ponerlas ansiosas y mejorar la sorpresa, simplemente pensaban que era una casual cena familiar.

Byakuya por otra parte ya estaba en camino, no muy ansioso de cenar con los Kurosaki, convencionalmente escandalosos e informales, y seguro de que sería algun asunto sin importancia.

Cenar con éstas personas no era en lo absoluto algo que encajara en sus expetativas de una cena familiar para dar un anuncio (sea cual sea), pero a diferencia de Ishiin, por su mente no dejaba de merodear la duda acerca del "anuncio" que su hermana y el naranjo les darían esa noche.

Suena el timbre. Karin se dirige a abrir la puerta esperando ver a Ichigo y a Rukia, pero su expresión cambia por completo mientras observa el inexpresivo rostro del hombre parado enfrente suyo.

-A-a-adealnte, Bya-kun... toma asiento.

-Ahhh! Bya-kun, que bueno tenerte aqui! pasa, Rukia-chan y mi hijo no deben tardar en llegar.

El jefe del clan Kuchiki, de lo más indispuesto toma asiento en el sofá largo, colocándose en el extremo derecho, y procurando mantener la máxima distancia con el Kurosaki mayor, sentado en el extremo opuesto a él leyendo un libro para... ¿padres primerizos?

En seguida no pudo evitar pensar en lo inusual que era que un hombre con tres hijos adultos leyera dicho libro. Pensó en quitarse la duda, pero para evitar alguna espontánea y eufórica respuesta (tan habitual en ese sujeto), prefirió no preguntar. Supuso que se trataba de alguna estupidez, pero aunque intentaba lo contrario, no pudo evitar seguir divagando al respecto.

De nuevo suena el timbre, al parecer los invitados de honor han llegado. De nueva cuenta Karin se dirige a abrir, y Yuzu se asoma desde la cocina para confirmar la llegada de la pareja.

-Ichi-nii, Rukia- nee, que gusto verlos- afirma abrazándolos a ambos- Pasen, la cena ya casi está lista.

-Mmm... Huele delicioso!-exclamó la pelinegra con una agradable sonrisa.

-Si, huele bien- reafirmo Ichigo mientras entra a la casa con su esposa y su hermana.

-Si, es Yuzu, está cocinando- se inclina hacia Rukia y susurra- Quiere impresionarte con sus nuevas recetas, te quiere obsequiar un recetario

-Hahaha, bien, adoro sus recetas, y a Ichigo no se le quita lo melindroso a veces, sabes? hahaha

Karin regresa con Yuzu, y ambos jovenes se dirigen a la sala; Rukia se turba un poco al localizar a Byakuya de espaldas en el sofá.

-Tranquila- le susurro su esposo, lo cual contesto con una leve mueca.

Ambos se paran frente al sofá; Ichigo viste un casual conjunto de pantalones grises, una camisa de un azul muy leve, manga larga, las cuales estaban dobladas como de costumbre, y una corbata rojo quemado; Rukia luce apropiadamente más bella de lo común con un ceñido vestido azul rey, un peinado recogido, unos pendientes pequeños, pero muy hermosos, y zapatos negros de tacón.

Byakuya la contempló unos instantes con el mismo gesto inexpresivo de siempre, haciéndola bajar la mirada.

Ishiin baja el libro y mira a ambos con ligero asombro.

-Oh hijo, que gusto verte.

-Si papá, han pasado, ahmm, qué ¿una semana?- ambos ríen.

-Rukia-chan, tan linda como siempre.

-Gracias...- poniendo la vista en Byakuya- N-nii-sama... que bueno que pudiste venir. Te lo agradesco.

-Dijiste que tenían un anuncio que dar, no? Mencionaste que sería importante. Eso espero.

-Lo será...-susurra vagamente.

-¡La cena está lista!- Exclamó Yuzu desde la cocina mientras Karin termina de colocar la mesa.

Todos pasan y toman sus respectivos lugares. Por alguna razón se siente una vibra muy tensa en el ambiente, de la cual todos parecen darse cuenta.

-A-amh, Rukia-chan, dime, que piensas del mentaiko?

-Mmm... está delicioso, ¿usaste alguna especia diferente?

-Si, descuida, te daré la receta, usé algunas especias distintas a la receta tradicional, le da un sabor especial, no crees?

-Si, de hecho. Creo que lo voy a intentar, ¿Qué te parece Ichigo?

-Mmm... de hecho me gusta bastante.

-Ah! no es bello?!, La hermosa Rukia-chan busca satisfacer el paladar de su marido. Debo decirlo, Ichigo era bastante melindroso, estoy admirado de como logras hacerlo comer lo que preparas, lo creí tarea dificil.

-Haha, es cierto, ichi-nii no era facil de convencer, aun para Yuzu que cocina tan bien, pero Rukia-nee ha aprendido muy bien.

-Cierto, ¿Usted que piensa, capitán Kuchiki?

Todos lo miran impacientes por su respuesta. Rukia se nota algo tímida.

-Si, es buena cocinera...

Todos rien y Rukia se sonroja ligeramente, mirándolo con asombro, luego continúa cenando entusiasmadamente.

Finalmente degustaron como postre una deliciosa tarta de moras, dando por terminada la cena. Todos pasaron a la sala y se acomodaron en lo sillones; Ichigo y Rukia permanecieron de pie al frente.

-Y bien hijo, hijos, estamos esperando. Cuál es el anuncio que vinieron a dar.

-Anuncio? , qué anuncio- pregunto intrigada Karin

-Onii-chan...Rukia-chan... pasa algo?

Byakuya mira a ambos expectante. Ambos esposos se miran nerviosos. Ichigo comienza con una introducción para "romper el hielo".

-Bueno, todos saben que Rukia y yo apenas tenemos dos años como marido y mujer, aun nos estamos adaptando al matrimonio, la vida juntos, los problemas, y todo lo que implica ésto; pero tambien saben lo que... -el naranjo la miró un instante a los ojos y continuó-... saben lo que sentimos en uno por el otro, y, al menos de mi parte- fija su mirada en Byakuya- lo mucho que Kuchiki Rukia ha significado desde siempre en mi vida.

-Ichi-nii, solo dilo-interrumpió Karin

-Karin-chan, no seas impertinente- la reprendió Yuzu.

-Escuchen, - continuó Rukia, captando la atención del inexpresivo pelinegro- apenas comenzamos ésta... aventura, y puede que lo nuestro esté...fresco, pero estamos a punto de iniciar un nuevo trayecto en éste viaje... lo lamento creo que ya dimos mucha vuelta y me estoy poniendo emotiva...- todos miraron con asombro y expectación. Rukia sonrie a ichigo, que le ríe burlón. Ambos inhalan gran cantidad de aire y cierran los ojos al mismo tiempo mientras se preparan pr exclamar al unisono...

-...¡TENDREMOS UN BEBÉ!...

Todos estan boquiabiertos, Ishiin de pronto sonríe ampliamente y se levanta del sillón para abrazar a su hijo y a su nuera. En un segundo Karin y Yuzu se les unen en un abrazo grupal muy efusivo y lleno de felicitaciones. Byakuya mantiene una expresión de asombro jamás vista en su inexpresivo rostro, más pálido de lo común y con una inusual mirada nostálgica en sus ojos. No se pone de pie. Permanece inmóvil en el sofá mirando la escena.

-Oh! Rukia-chan, Onii-chan, que alegría, es la mejor noticia del mundo!- exclama Yuzu sin soltarlos

-Sii, es increíble que ya vayamos a ser tías!, ¿Cuándo ocurrió ésto?

-No creo que quieras detalles- contestó Ichigo con picardía mirando a Rukia sonreir sardónicamente

-Cuándo te volviste tan pervertido Ichi-nii?... me refiero a cuándo lo supieron.

-Antier me hice la prueba, no dudamos en dárselos por enterado.

-Gracias.

-Oh Masaki!, al fin le mostraste el camino a nuestro hijo!- profiere Ishiin frente al póster de su difunta esposa y regresa cual cucaracha con la pareja- Hijo, debo admitir que comenzaba a dudar de ti, por mi mente pasaba la idea de que un día Rukia-chan regresaría a casa y te encontraría usando su lencería de encaje y te golpearía tan fuerte hasta matarte- le decía a su irritado hijo colgándose de sus hombros. Rukia reía con una gota de pena en su frente- Hijo mío, me alegra tanto ver que no eres gay... verdad?

-Papá, la verdad estoy de buenas, por favor no hagas que quiera golpearte, si?

Todos ríen. Rukia vira su mirada hacia su hermano, que sigue mirándolos con esa extraña expresion de desden en su cara. La pelinegra se acerca al serio hombre a paso lento. Todos observan .

-Nii-sama, no dijiste que te parecio la... noticia... espero q...

-Felicidades. Ahora, si me disculpan tengo que regresar al sereitei. Tengo asuntos que atender pronto.

Y así, sin un abrazo, una sonrisa o un simple apretón de manos o palmada en el hombro, el jefe del Clan Kuchiki se retira dejando a los Kurosaki y a su hermana menor desconcertados y decepcionado por tan fría reacción.

-No te mortifiques. Sabes que Byakuya es así, serio y frío; no es tu culpa, ni suya creo. Así es él. Tal vez la noticia lo impresionó y no supo cómo tomarlo.

-Eso espero. Realmente no creí que sería así...

Pasan los días, Rukia se siente realmente decepcionada por la reacción de Byakuya ante la noticia de su embarazo; es decir, nunca fué muy expresivo en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero creyó que al menos se alegraría un poco, o la felicitaría un poco más animado...

Decide no quedarse con la espina, así que decide ir a visitar a su Nii-sama, no sin antes dejar pasar un tiempo para dejar que se enfríe un poco, y ver si la reacción del pelinegro cambia.

-Rukia-sama, que gusto verla, hacia más de un mes y medio que no se sabia de usted por aquí.

-E-está mi hermano?

-Amhh... Sí, claro, aunque creo que se halla un poco ocupado ahora.

-Esta bien, esperaré.

-De acuerdo, le avisaré entonces.

Esperó por más de una hora, pero el jefe del Clan Kuchiki no aparecía; cuando finalmete se presentó el rostro de Rukia se iluminó, realmente creyó que le alegraría verla. Error.

Fue una conversación superficial y algo fría, no hubo tiempo de discutir lo que realmente deseaba hablar con él, ya que al parecer el capitán Kuchiki tenía asuntos pendientes que requerían su inmediata atención en el Sereitei, dando así por terminada la breve conferencia con su hermana menor.

-Rukia! qué tal!

-Ah... hola Renji

-¿Hola Renji?, Qué ánimos, ¿qué te sucede?

-...Nada.

-Y, qué haces aqui, no te veía desde hace como un mes. ¿Cómo va el bebé?

-Bien, creo. Es muy pequeño aun, haha.

-Ya lo creo, aún no se te nota... ¿Ya te vas?

-Si, Ichigo me espera en casa para ver al doctor.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo vendrás de nuevo?

-No lo sé, quizá más pronto de lo que crees...

De esa forma, y en repetidas ocasiones, Rukia acudía a la mansión Kuchiki esperando tener esa conversación con su hermano, pero siempre tenía el mismo resultado; estaba ocupado, tenían una charla corta y superficial, y luego un frío "hasta pronto"...

Al parecer el asunto no le agradab en lo absoluto; ella era consiente de que Ichigo no le caía demasiado en gracia, y que su boda era algo que no le encajaba suficiente, pero nunca creyó que reaccionaría de manera tan indiferente a algo tan importante para ella; su hijo, su sobrino, y próximo eslabón en la cadena del Clan Kuchiki. Ralmente no lo esperaba.

Durante varias semanas Rukia se presentó en la Soul Society con la esperanza de ver un cambio en la actitud de Byakuya, aún sabiendo en su interior que todo sería en valde; y así fue, pues cada vez las charlas era mas frías, cortantes, y cortas, cada vez se veía más distante, indispuesto; hasta llegar al día en que pidió a sus sirvientes avisar que no podría recibirla. La evitaba, a toda costa, "está ocupado", era la frase que escuchaba vez tras vez cuando iba.

Un día decidió simplemente ya no ir. Estaba tan deprimida, se sentía despreciada, rechazada; su ánimo se hallaba por los suelos, lo cual comenzaba a influir en su salud, y probablemente en la del bebé, y eso sin duda no pasaría desapercibido por Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**La llegada de Hisaki-chan. Cap. 3**

Rukia tenía alrededor de cuatro meses de embarazo, el cual ya era más que notorio en su cuerpo. Todo el mundo la elogiaba, le decían lo bien que le estaba sentando, pero ni así podía borrar aquella chispa de tristeza y desilución en su mirada, pues sin duda lo que más le hacía falta era la compañía de uno de los hombres más importantes en su vida, la persona que ella admiraba y a la que le agradecía muchas cosa, su nii-sama.

Así siguieron transcurriendo los días, y ella comenzó a enfermar, hasta que un día simplemente ya no pudo levantarse de la cama.

-Rukia, estás ardiendo...

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, quizá solo es un resfriado. Necesito descansar un poco, es todo.

-Me preocupas, ¿qué es lo que te está dañando?

-No exageres. Sólo es un resfriado. Tal vez es el aire fresco que entra por la ventana.

-Pues yo creo que fue otra cosa. Y ya sé cuál es- finalizó dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa.

-¡Ichigo! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!... ¡Ichigo!

-El pelinaranjo furioso, abrió la puerta, y delante suyo se hallaba Orihime Inoue junto con su pequeño hijo que dormía en su carrito, en una pocisión que denotaba que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta justo antes de que él saliera.

-H-hola Kurosaki-kun, yo...

-Hola Inoue, Rukia está adentro, pasa- profirió dispuesto a retirarse rápido, apenas avanzó unos pasos se detuvo y dió media vuelta- ehm... Inoue...

-Ah?...

-Rukia está algo enferma, ¿Te molestaría cuidarla en lo que regreso?- sin más dio la vuelta y se retiró presurosamente.

La castaña pasó a la casa, sin dejar de mirar desconcertada al pelinaranjo. Cerró la puerta y se asomó tímidamente a la habitación, la cual estaba abierta, y donde podía vislumbrarse a Rukia, acostada en la cama, cubierta hasta el dorso con los cobertores, mirando hacia afuera.

-Orihime, qué tal, pasa. Lo siento, estoy algo enferma.

-Hola. Descuida, es por eso que he venido a visitarte... - la castaña se sentó junto a la morena en la orilla de la cama.- ... Disculpa mi indiscrecion Kuchiki-san, pero, ¿A donde se dirigía Kurosaki-kun?, se veía algo molesto.

-Si te digo la verdad... es que no lo sé

-Kuchiki-san, lo cierto es que nos preocupas a todos . Ultimamente te notamos algo distante, casi triste, y no sé si me equivoco pero esa tristeza comienza a enfermarte... y a tu bebé.

-Le he dicho a todo el mundo que no tengo nada. Sólo son los síntomas del embarazo, y el idiota de Ichigo disfruta exagerando las cosas. No tienen de que preocuparse.

-Lo siento...

-Descuida, y gracias.

-Por cierto, tu barriga cada día se nota más jejeje

-¿Lo crees? Me siento como un globo, me veo tan gorda y...

-Hahahaha. No tienes por que angustiarte, lo cierto es que te ves bellísima. Lo digo enserio.

-Gracias, Orihime.

Y así, durante un buen rato ambas compartieron charlando, comiendo unos bocadillos y riendo como buenas amigas.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo tenía otras cosas en mente. Sabía que lo de Rukia no era un simple resfriado, y creía ya saber la causa de su malestar.

-Ichigo, qué sorpresa. Hacía tiempo que no te aparecías por aquí. Qué tal todo con el embarazo, ¿Y Kuchiki-san?

-Justo a eso vengo. Necesito que me abras el Senkaimon

-¿Para qué necesitas ir a la Soul Society?

-No preguntes Urahara-san, es algo que debo solucionar. La salud de Rukia y el bebé está en juego.

-?!... Si es así, tuyo.

-Gracias, Urahara-san.

Sin pensarlo, muy decididamente, ichigo se introdujo en la enorme puerta del Senkaimon y comenzó su camino a la Soul Society. En cuanto llegó evitó toparse con cualquiera de sus amigos; su destino era la mansion Kuchiki.

-Busco al Capitán Kuchiki. No aceptaré un NO por respuesta, sé que está aqui y no me ire hasta verlo. Dígale que lo busca Kurosaki Ichigo.

-E-e-enseguida señor.

Ichigo esperó impaciente en el recibidor, pasados unos minutos, la joven mucama regresó.

-Byakuya-sama no puede recibirlo, venga otro día.

-Le dije que no me iré hasta hablar con él.

-Lo lamento pero él no desea hablar con us...

-No, yo lo lamento, pero tendre que pasar por mi cuenta si es necesario para hablar con él...

-Señor, le digo que no puede ent...-Ichigo le dió un leve pero firme empujón a la joven sirvienta, apartándola de su camino, dirigiéndose a la oficina privada de Byakuya, al tiempo que se abría paso entre los sirvientes que llegaban a tratar de detenerlo.

-Señor, le he dicho que no puede entrar ahi!

-¡Y yo le digo que voy a entrar en éste mo...!

-Qué es todo éste alboroto- Profirió Byakuya abriendo las puertas furioso- Kurosaki, qué pretendes viniendo a mi casa a crear éste disturbio

-¡¿Que qué pretendo?!, ¿Qué pretendes tú evitando a Rukia de ésta manera?!

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, acaso nunca te cansas de entrometerte en los asuntos de otras personas?, estoy muy ocupado como para atender sus inoportunas visitas.

-¡¿Inoportunas visitas?!, Ha tratado de hablar contigo hace meses!... Sólo quiere saber la razón por la cual reaccionaste tan fríamente cuando te dijimos de su embarazo; ella cree que no te ineteresa, ha venido un millar de veces y tú... tú no te dignas a recibirla siquiera... ¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?!

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

-Claro que me incumbe!, Rukia es mi esposa, y tu hermana menor, y ese bebé es mi hijo, y lo quieras o no también es tu sobrino!... Dime, es eso lo que te molesta?!, qué sea mío y no de algún noble como seguro hubieras querido?, ¡¿Es eso?!

-Pero qué ingénuo eres. Realmente no entiendo como ella pudo...

-¡Basta de eso!, por qué, por qué te molestó tanto...

-No me molestó, solo que... -suspiró-... No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.- Y diciendo ésto se dió la vuelta para entar a su estudio, pretendiendo que la discusión había finalizado.

-¡ALTO!...- el jefe del Clan Kuchiki se detuvo- No me digas... ¡No me digas que no me debes explicaciones!... Porque debido a tu indiferencia Rukia ha enfermado...- Byakuya abrió exacerbadamente los ojos, aún dandole la espalda al pelinaranjo- ... en éstos momentos está tan deprimida que ni siquiera puede levantarse de la cama. Cuándo la dejé estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Y no quisiera tener que pensarlo pero, si sigue así su ánimo pronto podría afectar la salud del bebé... Ella dice que no, pero yo y todos sabemos que es tu indispocisión lo que la tiene así...

-Bien- el pelinegro se dió la media vuelta- Como dije, ese asunto no tengo porqué hablarlo contigo, sino con ella... solo con ella.

-Entiendo. La traeré mañana aquí a tu casa. ¿Crees poder?- Kuchiki asintió.

Conforme con los resultados de su visita Ichigo regresó tranquilo a su casa, dónde una esposa preocupada y furiosa lo aguardaba.

-Eah, Rukia... -Cerrando la puerta; ella estaba en la cocina

-¡¿Cómo que "Eah, Rukia"?!- imitando su voz- Puedes decirme a dónde diablos fuiste?, Si no tuviera panza te patearía el trasero justo ahora

-Oye, oye, oye- dirigiéndose a ella, quitándole de las manos el sartén y la espátula-¿Qué haces cocinando?, deberías estar en cama.

-¡No me vengas con eso!, Dime dónde diab...

-Ahhh, acuéstate...

-Si estoy cocinando es porque tú, desconsiderado, te largaste todo el día y no me dejaste nada listo de comer, ¿sabes?, tengo dos estómagos que alimentar!, ¿Ya me vas a decir dónde estabas!

-Ahh... detesto los cambios hormonales...Sí, lo siento. Fuí a la Soul Society- Ella lo miró sorprendida- Fuí a ver a Byakuya.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!, ¡Qué diablos te sucede, cómo te atreves a ir allá y no decirme siquiera!

-Ahh!, No tengo que pedirte permiso para ir a ningún lado enana

-Eres un idio...- El naranjo le agarró los labios con la mano, cerrándolos

-Cállate. Ve a la cama, recuéstate y descansa; mañana tendrás un día pesado.

-¿?, De qué hablas

-Mañana irás a la Soul Society, a conversar con Byakuya.

-Q-qué..?

-No digas ni preguntes nada. Anda, recuéstate, y no te preocupes por la comida, a ver, dime, ¿qué se les antoja?- tocándole el vientre. Ella sonrió con ternura

-Lo que quieras...

Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, en el umbral de la puerta se detuvo y se dió la vuelta para mirar a su esposo un momento.

-Ichigo!

-Quee...

-Gracias...

El naranjo se volvió en dirección a ella, pero sólo logró ver la puerta cerrándose.

-Buenos días enana- sirviendo un vaso de jugo

-Te levantaste temprano.- asomando sólo la cabeza hacia afuera desde la habitación.

-Sí, para que no te quejaras del desconsiderado. Ven a desayunar, después nos iremos, ¿ya estás lista?

-Sí... -saliendo totalmente-... crees que me veo... adecuada?

Él la miró perplejo, sonriente y enternecido.

-C-creo que te ves h-hermosa, ¿dónde lo tenías?, nunca lo había visto.

-Há... -rió- tu padre me lo regaló. Ayer justamente, cuando no estabas, dime, él sabía algo de...

-No. Pero te queda bien. -Mirándola- Supongo que fue su intuición.

La morena lucía un fino y hermosos kimono en color rosa pastel, con decorado de pequeñas y discretas flores de cerezo, y un obi en color azul celeste con amarillo crema, que le ajustaba ligeramente y le resaltaba su vientre de embarazada. Su cabello estaba recogido, y adornado con una peineta que Orihime le había dado en su cumpleaños. Su cara estaba maquillada de forma tan natural y casi imperceptible, que le daba una luminosidad increíble a su níveo rostro, con un tono rosa aduraznado en los ojos, y un bálsamo del mismo tono en sus labios, haciéndolos ver ligeramente húmedos, y eso, convinado con el rosado rubor natural de sus mejillas y el brillo que mostraba en ese instante su mirada la hacían ver realmente hermosa.

Al verla así Ichigo no podía evitar sentirse más y más orgulloso y satisfecho de haberse casado con la mas asombrosa mujer que había conocido, o al menos para él lo era.

-¡ICHIGO!

-Ahh?

-Qué te pasa, llevas horas ahi parado viéndome sin decir nada, ¿No me vas a invitar a sentarme?- le dijo con coquetería

-Claro... es que... Mi padre tiene buen gusto.- ambos rieron.

-Renji

-Wow, Rukia, te ves preciosa

-G-gracias, pero... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Nada, solo vine a dar la vuelta al pueblo, parece que el departamento de investigaciones vió algunas "anomalías" en el flujo de reiatsu de la poblacion o algo así. Nada importante.

-Yo lo llamé- interrumpió Ichigo-Le dije que hoy irías a hablar con Byakuya, y no quería que gastaras energía al pasar por el portal de los Kuchiki, así que necesitabas una mariposa infernal.

Rukia los miró a ambos confusa. Renji dió un gran suspiro.

-Escucha, ¿no creíste que dejaría que el idiota de tu marido hiciera a una embarazada correr por el túnel del Senkaimon, ó sí?

-Oye!, si yo no te digo tú...

-Bueno, anda, se te hace tarde. Sabes que al capitán Kuchiki no le gusta esperar.

-Si. Gracias Renji.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:Bleach y todos sus peronajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo sensei y estoy aqui usandolos sin fines de lucro para entretenimiento mio y de mis lectores.***

**LA LLEGADA DE HISAKI-CHAN CAP. 4**

Una vez en la Soul Society caminaban juntos hacia la Mansión Kuchiki, no sin antes saludarse con cada amigo que se topaban en el camino; después de todo hacía tiempo que no se veían, y en su última visita Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de otra cosa que no fuese ver a su "cuñadito".

Se toparon con Rangiku, Momo y Yachiru, pues las dos primeras se hallaban sometidas, de alguna manera por la pequeña rosada y sus juegos y travesuras, y que no entendía cómo Ichigo metió un bebé en la panza de Rukia, mientras Rangiku y Momo reían y felicitaban a la morena.

Tambien se toparon al escuadron de Rukia; el capitán Ukitake y sus más confiables subordinados, y recibieron felicitaciones del capitán y adulaciones que terminaron en riña por parte de Kiyone y Sentaro.

EL capitán Hitsugaya que buscaba a Matsumoto para regañarla por no terminar sus deberes tambien les dio sus felicitaciones y al parecer una sonrisa. Encontraron a los principales de onceavo escuadrón, Kempachi que una vez más intentaba partir por mitad a Ichigo, mientras Ikkaku reía con una botella de sake en la mano, y Yumichika le pedía al capitán calmarse para no dejar uan viuda y un huérfano.

Por su paso arrivaron a la nueva casa del Clan Shiba, dónde casualmente se hallaba Yoruichi visitando a su amiga Kokkaku, quien pretendía hostilmente que Ichigo y Rukia se quedaran a cenar, cediendo al conocer la causa de la visita de la pareja a SS; también les felicitó Hanataro, que fue especialemente llamado por Ganju para curarle unas heridad de batalla (en realidad había explotado junto con algunas cajas de pirotécnicos que prendó accidentalmente).

Luego de un rato visitando viejos amigos y compañeros de batalla, finalmente tomaron rumbo a su destino real; Ichigo subió a Rukia a un coche, no quería que se esforzara demasiado caminado, pero durante el trayecto notó el intenso nerviosismo de la pelinegra, que se tronaba los dedos y se tallaba las manos minusciosamente, mirando hacia afuera con la mirada ausente.

El pelinaranjo le tomó con delicadeza la mano y la estrechó suavemente, acercó su rostro al de ella y plantó un suave beso en sus humedecidos labios, luego le susurró al oido:

-Oye, tranquila; estoy seguro de que todo saldrá muy bien, pero tienes que calmarte. -Ella lo miró a los ojos, y él le regaló una sonrisa dulde y condescendiente, gesto que ella respondió con similar dulzura, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir una extraña ansiendad ante su visita.

Llegaron a su destino. Rukia echó un vistazo a la fachada de la casona; hacía tiempo que no llegaba ahi y comenzaba a sentir un leve temblor en las piernas.

Ichigo la miró y la abrazó por la espalda, encaminándose con ella al interior.

-Oh, Rukia-sama, bienvenida, tanto tiempo sin verla- dijo con una reverencia la sirvienta.

-Sí, venimos a ver a...

-Nii-sama...- ella lo miró sorprendida, no se fijó en que momento apareció tras la joven mucama.

-¡Byakuya-sama!, lo lamento, yo...

-Descuida- dijo con esa seriedad habitual en su rostro - está bien, yo me encargaré. Retírate.

La joven lacaya hizo una reverencia a la pareja y una al pelinegro y se retiró al instante.

-Nii-sama, espero no ser inopor...

-Rukia, no te disculpes, él sabe a qué venimos.

-¡Ichigo!

-Él tiene razón- ella lo miró asombrada- pero como te había dicho- dirigiéndose al pelinaranjo- es un tema que sólo discutiré con Rukia.

La pelinegra los miró a ambos, fijando luego su vista en Ichigo algo confundida. El pelinaranjo le sonrió y luego soltó un suspiro.

-Ahhh!... bueno, ése fue el trato. Los dejaré solos. Pasaré por tí más tarde.- ella asintió.

Caminó hacia afuera. Confiaba ciegamente en que no le haría daño. Kurosaki salió de la casa y se dirigió de nuevo donde Ikkaku y los demás para tomar algo de sake, aún cuando él no era mucho de eso no se le ocurría qué mas hacer para matar el tiempo, topándose con la casualidad de que Renji acababa de regresar de Karakura. Bueno, al menos tendría a quien fastidiar. Sonrió sardónicamente.

Byakuya invitó a Rukia con un ademán a sentarse en la mesa de la sala de estar; ella obedeció sin dudarlo, acomodándose en uno de los cojines alrededor de ésta, quedando de frente al serio pelinegro, que la miraba inexpresivamente como de costumbre. Sintió un rubor correr por sus mejillas y desvió la mirada, dejándolo algo desconcertado.

Por primera vez él rompe el hielo, diciéndole unos cuántos comentarios irrelevantes sobre asuntos del Sereitei, de quiénes preguntan por ella, y algunas otras irrelevancias laborales.

Ella lo miraba fija y serenamente, le sorprendía que él fuese quien abriera la conversación, pero le inquietaba a la vez, ya que ambos sabían que eso no era lo que debían hablar.

De pronto ambos hermanos se encuentran con un incómodo silencio. Rukia mira el reloj, pronto Ichigo pasaría a recogerla. Es momento de ir al punto, y ya que el jefe Kuchiki se rehusa a comenzar era ella quien debía tomar la iniciativa.

"_determinación Rukia, determinación..."_

Miró a su Nii-sama, que tenía la vista hacia afuera. Tomó aire profundamente, cerró los ojos, apretándolos ligeramente, y comenzó a hablar.

-Ehh... Nii-sama, hace varios meses he venido a visitarte, y sé que quizá mis visitas son para tí inoportunas, conozco las obligaciones que tienes como capitán, pero... - se detuvo un momento, bajó la cabeza, tomó aire de nuevo y continuó- Ichigo me dijo que... estuviste evitándome... y... yo no soy quién para juzgarte nii-sama pero... él es mi esposo, y debo confiar en él.- de nuevo se detuvo al comprender lo que había dicho, hundiéndo su cabeza entre sus hombros aún más apenada.- ¡Lo siento Nii-sama!, no debí decir eso... sólo quiero saber... por qué...

El serio pelinegro la miraba inexpresivo aún, pero por dentro le sorprendía la determinación de las palabras de su hermana. Dió un leve, casi imperceptible suspiro y al fin le habló:

-Ven, vamos al jardín...

La joven levantó la mirada al instante con los ojos bien abiertos, soprendida aún por la repentina propuesta. Se levantó del cojín con un poco de dificultad, al parecer su creciente vientre comenzaba a complicarle ciertas cosas. Caminó detrás de él hacia el lugar citado; Byakuya sentía su prescencia detrás suyo, se sentía algo incómodo, ansioso y posiblemente nervioso, pero obviamente por fuera permanecía inmutable. Finalmente se detuvo bajo un bello y frondoso cerezo, se hallaban en la plenitud de la primavera, por lo que toda esa flora vivía el apogeo de esplendor y belleza.

Rukia disfrutaba tanto esa vista; estaba parada bajo su árbol favorito con su Nii-sama. Ojalá no fuera una situación tan incomoda.

Se quedaron parados ahi en silencio unos momentos. Byakuya no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar; eso de las platicas emotivas no era lo suyo en definitiva, y ése era un tema un poco complicado... más bien incómodo. Pensar en la causa de su actitud le parecía tonto, patético e inmaduro. No entendía como su orgullo le había permitido caer en eso.

Rukia despejó su mente, ese panorama le hacía relajarse, miraba hacia otro cerezo que había al otro extremo del jardín, que a diferencia del que les brindaba su sombra, estaba algo marchito, pero aún con eso era hermoso a su manera.

Byakuya la miró, en el rato que había estado ahí no se había dado el tiempo de contemplarla. En ese momento notó la finura del kimono que portaba, muy semejante a uno que le había regalado a Hisana cuando se casaron, y que además de ser uno de sus favoritos, la hacía lucir especialmente elegante, femenina y hermosa; y Rukia lucía justo así. Se parecía tanto a ella... Sintió nostalgia, bajó la mirada, pero la alzó para contemplarle de nuevo, ésta vez fijándose en el tamaño actual de su vientre; la última vez que la vió apenas y se notaba, y ahora era más que evidente la existencia del pequeño ser que habitaba en su interior. Lo cierto es que el embarazo le estaba serntando realmente bien, lucía bella y resplandeciente, su rostro mostraba una candidez y vitalidad que no recordaba alguna vez haber visto en ella; ¿realmente era Kurosaki Ichigo quien había logrado ese efecto en ella?, De ser así, entonces quizá no era tan malo. Se sintió realmente conforme con el hecho de haberle perdonado la vida aquella noche lluviosa... Al mirarla de nuevo recordó a su amada esposa, y rememoró cierto momento en que ella le expresó el deseo de ser madre, idea que el respondió complacido. Tambien recordó sus palabras...

_"-Byakuya-sama, ¿has pensado en querer ser padre?- él la miró sorprendido, por lo que ella sonrió dulcemente, y él de la misma manera contestó el gesto._

_-Nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo contigo._

_-Gracias... sé que, cuando encuentre a mi pequeña hermana, ella junto con nosotros y nuestro hijo seremos una familia..._

_El pelinegro la miró condescendiente y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla gentilmente, sosteniendo su cabeza abrazada contra su pecho._

_-Te prometo que pronto lo seremos... Hisana..."_

Rukia aún admiraba el jardín, y él aún estaba contemplándola a ella, el kimono, su rostro níveo y cándido, su vientre, y el recuerdo de Hisana, todo llenando su corazón de nostalgia y varios sentimientos encontrados; por fuera ya no estaba tan sereno, mostraba algo de esa nostalgia en su pálido rostro.

Ella postró su mirada azul profundo en él, contempló extrañada la melancolía de su rostro, y casi como un incontenible reflejo le sonrió con dulzura, casi no solía mirarlo directo al rostro, sonreirle de esa manera era inusual, pues le era intimidante su mirada, pero en ése instante sintió que necesitaba la reciprocidad de la suya.

Él miró el resplandor y la belleza de su rostro, sin dejar de notar una chispa de tristeza en sus ojos, éso realmente lo hizo sentir muy mal, pues entendía bien a qué se debía. Lo cierto es que fue hasta ése momento que comprendió la gravedad de lo que había estado haciendo. Se sintió como un gran tonto. Inhaló muy hondo y finalmente decidió responder su pregunta:

-Rukia... - ella levantó la mirada y la fijó en su hermano; muy sorprendida observó cómo sus facciones se suavizaban, perdía la seriedad inexpresiva y comenzaba a notársele un gesto de nostalgia y vergüenza- Primero que nada, te ofresco una disculpa. - Rukia abrió sobremanera sus enormes ojos, ¿Byakuya de verdad le estaba pidiendo disculpas? No lo creía.

-Por qué...- espetó apenas.

-Por que me he portado de manera deshonrosa... Kurosaki tenía razón... - ella lo miraba atónita- Yo si estuve evitando tus visitas... y lo lamento...- El pelinegro por primera vez dejó de lado su altivez y bajó la mirada. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando.-... ¿Sabes?- adoptó un tono un tanto dulce o gentil muy raro en su voz- De verdad te pareces tanto a Hisana, nunca lo dije pero, ella también amaba éstos cerezos... y con ése kimono eres igual de hermosa que ella en ésta época, justo bajo éste árbol...

-Nii-sama...- dijo apenas, totalmente anonadada y sonrojada

-Verás, Rukia. No me molesta tu matrimonio con Kurosaki, y tampoco lo de tu... embarazo...-ella lo miraba expectante- ... eres aún mi hermana menor, parte del Clan Kuchiki, la hermana pequeña de la mujer que amé, y es por eso que me inquieta todo ésto. Hisana... antes de irse, me pidió encontrar y cuidar de su hermana pequeña como si fuera mía, y éso he hecho; lo reconozco, no soy muy expresivo, o demostrativo... pero eso no implica que no seas importnte para mí. Te adopté como mi hermana por que fué la promesa que le hice a ella, pero a pesar de parecer lo opuesto, mucho tiempo te obsevé, ví tus capacidades como shinigami, además de aspectos de tu persona que me han hecho tomarte como parte de mi vida. Anónimamente me he encargado de mantenerte a salvo de los peligros e la guerra, de ahi mi disgusto hacia tu marido... gracias a él constantemente te viste envuelta en situaciones que casi te arrebatan la vida, y eso hubiera sido imperdonable, por Hisana, y por mí... ésas situaciones de las que yo me ocupaba de mantenerte alejada... finalmente elegiste tu camino, y estoy seguro que a ella le complacería grandemente ver que hoy eres felíz... Veniste aquí para saber por qué fue tal mi reaccion ante la noticia, y lo cierto es Rukia, que... Hisana me pidió buscar y proteger a su hermana pequeña, una niña; y éso fue lo que encontré. Te encontré a tí, una niña de aproximados quince años, pequeña y frágil en apariencia, y con el aura de un alma fuerte y orgullosa, pero al final, una niña aún. Me acostumbré a verte como tal, protegerte como tal, y así lo logré hasta que apareció él. Yo cedí y te deje ir por tu destino, por el mismo hilo que una vez nos unió a Hisana y a mí y que hoy te une a ésa persona, para después tener que hacerme a la idea de no protegerte, aun en mi anonimato, no verte seguido, y toparme con la noticia de que la niña que me fue encargada va a ser madre, ¿Cuándo una niña se convierte en madre?, no lo hace... resulta que sólo me costó entender que finalmente, aquella niña, dejó de ser niña... para convertirse en mujer...

Rukia estaba al borde de las lágrimas, con todo el rostro matizado en rojo por cuanto acababa de escuchar, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin dejar de mirarlo casi sin aliento.

-Quiero que entiendas...- concluyó el hombre- que no me disgusta tu relación, y menos tu embrazo, es más, podría decirme ansioso en la espera de un nuevo eslabón en la cadena de nuestra familia, y si te evité, y te herí, lo lamento. simplemente no sabía cómo expresarte lo que me acongojaba, no podía admitir cómo me afectaba que mi hermana pequeña se había convertido en éste ser igual de hermoso y maduro que mi amada Hisana...

Con éso no pudo contenerse, además que el embarazo la ponía sensible no creyó que llegaría el día en que escucharía a Byakuya hablar de esa manera. Soltó en llanto al instante, y lo que en tantos años no se atrevió a hacer lo hizo en ese instante, abrazó, como nunca a ese frío y serio hombre, que al final tampoco resistió y devolvió el gesto, dejando de lado su frialdad y orgullo de noble para por primera vez, en tantísimos años corresponder los sentimientos fraternales de la pelinegra. Sentía que en algún lugar Hisana los vería y se sentiría feliz de verlos de esa manera...

Rukia no tenía palabras, odiaría arruinar el momento, así que todo se limitó a un:

-Gracias, Nii-sama...

En ése instante apareció Ichigo, se sentía relajado y satisfecho de haber incomodado a Renji con el asunto de la nueva teniente del 13vo escuadrón, que parecía sentir bastante simpatía por él.

Llegó a la mansión Kuchiki a recoger a su esposa, buscándola por la casa, cuando se topa con la escena del cerezo, como cuadro de fotografía y sus ojos no asimilaban lo que veían, Rukia y Byakuya abrazados. No dijo nada, Rukia lo golpearía si estropeaba el momento. Sólo se limitó a mirar.

Luego de que la emotividad se calmara, procedieron a despedirse, dada la reconcilicación y éste nuevo grado de profundidad en la relacion de los hermanos. Se sentía una nueva atmósfera, buena vibra y un satisfactorio ambiente.

Rukia sabía que lo que pasó no significaba que ahora Byakuya sería cariñoso o emotivo con ella, simplemente que logró entender un poco más la mente y los sentimientos detrás de ese serio y pálido rostro, y las cosas desde su punto de vista, comprendiendo que muchas veces lo que hizo, lo hizo por protegerla, con un afecto anónimo pero verdadero.

El jefe de lo Kuchiki prometió visitarlos pronto, y no raro en él basado en sus principios de honor, no falló ni una vez. De ahi en adelante fué de los que más atentos estuvo a los avances de la morena; siempre llevaba presentes a su hermana y a su próximo sobrino, sólo las mejores cosas.

Aún era inexpresivo y serio, pero podía verse un reflejo distinto en su mirar, mucho más feliz y armonioso. Ichigo se sentía satisfecho y feliz del cambio en Byakuya, pues eso hacía feliz a Rukia, quién recuperó su salud y aquel destello de tristeza se esfumó de sus profundos orbes azules, siendo reemplazado por un brillo de alegría y paz, convencida de que ahora podría disfrutar plenamente del proceso de espera de ése bebé, pues ahora estaba segura de que llegaría al mundo rodeado de amor y aceptación de todos sus amigos, y su familia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mis queridos ^^ con éste capitulo termina mi pequeño regalo de compesación, se que no tengo perdón de Dios por hacerlos esperar tanto u.u lo siento prometo apresurarme lo más posible y rezenle al espiritu rey para que me regrese la inspiracion XD. Les agradesco a todos por leer mi fic, de todo corazón espero que les haya gustado.**

**Disclaimer:Bleach y todos sus peronajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo sensei y estoy aqui usandolos sin fines de lucro para entretenimiento mio y de mis lectores.***

**LA LLEGADA DE HISAKI-CHAN CAPITULO FINAL**

Finalmente el esperado momento llegó, estaban ante la hora de la verdad; Rukia no dejaba de hacer sus exhalaciones mientras Orihime tomaba su mano, e Ichigo buscaba desesperado sus cosas para llevarla a la clínica de su padre; en aquella Yuzu y Karin alistaban todo para instalarla, e Ishiin se alistaba para recibir al nuevo miembro de la familia. Discretamente y sin que sus hijas lo vieran se postró frente al afiche de su difunta esposa y unió las manos para rezarle, seriamente, agradeciéndole y expresando su creciente felicidad, suplicando que viera dichosa donde quiera que esté.

En la SS Renji corría tras su capitán desesperado, aunque inmutable en su rostro podía percibirse su ansiedad al dirigirse al portal que lo separaba de su hermana.

-Capitán Kuchiki, nunca lo había visto tan... ansioso.

-... Es un momento importante.

-Ya lo creo, la llegada de un nuevo Kuchiki. Debe estar muy contento señor.

Byakuya no contestó, pero luego de que Rukia e Ichigo le contaran lo sucedido era facil deducir la respuesta.

Ambos shinigamis llegaron a la clinica de los Kurosaki; Rukia aun estaba siendo preparada para entrar en labor de parto, al parecer ese bebé estaba ansioso de salir al mundo, y ésa desesperación se reflejaba en acciones que le provocaban mucho dolor e incomodidad a su madre.

-Cómo está.- cuestionó Renji a Ichigo, que salía de la habitación de su ya malhumorada y dolorida esposa.

-Ya está en labor.- decía bajándose el cubrebocas

-Recuérdame porqué la trajiste a éste edificio hospitalario tan mal fundado- irrumpió un inconforme Byakuya, irritando al pelinaranja, que le contestó abrupto y escandalizado.

-¡Oye, mi padre puede estar loco, pero es un buen médico!, además fué decisión de Rukia que el bebé naciera aquí, ella quería que llegara al mundo en un ambiente familiar y cálido, ¡Así que era ésto o un parto al estilo antiguo en casa!

-Seguro tú le metiste eso en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?!, Claro que no!, lo sacó de la basura que leyó en esas tontas revistas de maternidad... Además, ¡¿Porqué siempre me culpas de todo?!

-Si no fueras tan insensato tal vez no sería así

-No entiendo por qué tanta saña conmigo Byakuya

-Cuántas veces debo decirte que te dirijas a mí con respeto

-Sí, sí, hablas como un abuelo

-Tsk!- Irrumpió Renji, que aunque al inicio le divertía la discución, no creyó bueno dejar que la situación se calentara más.- Ichigo, deja de ser insolente con el capitán Kuchiki y ve con Rukia.

-Sí, sí...-dijo dándose la vuelta-... lamebotas- Susurró

-¡¿Qué dijiste Idiota?!

-Nada, pero les recuerdo, -mirando a Byakuya con una risa sardónica- aquí no eres un capitán, en éste instante eres sólo mi cuñado jeje, ... en un momento te llamo, cuñadito.

-Ése idiota de veras quiere morir.- susurró Renji mirando la expresión casi explosiva de Byakuya; al parecer a Ichigo le divertía jugar con sus protocolos de nobleza.

-Rukia-san, cómo te sientes.- cuestionó Orihime aún tomando su mano

-T-t-tengo que contestar?- le dijo furibunda

-Bien llegó el momento, pero el quirófano es pequeño, así que solo una persona puede acompañarla- anunció un serio Ishiin.

Ichigo miró a Byakuya con decisión, cuestionandole con la mirada si él quería estar presente, el pelinegro le devolvió la mirada y le dijo:

-¿De verdad crees que te impediría ver el nacimiento de tu primogénito?

Ichigo sonrió y asintió agradeciéndole para luego correr hacia la puerta del quirófano.

Renji no puedo evitar extrañarse. Parece que después de todo nunca acabaría de comprender a Kuchiki Byakuya.

Pasaron los minutos, y el tiempo se iba y seguía, todos miraban ansiosos en reloj, la puerta, se miraban entre sí cuestionándose y preguntándose si sería niño o niña, pelinegro o pelinaranjo, ojiazul u ojimiel, pero viniéndo de ése par seguro sería lo que menos esperaran.

-Byakuya-kun, que cree que sea?- cuestionó algo nerviosa Inoue, preocupada de ver al hombre inmóvil y sin espetar palabra.

-... -Él miró serio e inmutable-... No lo podemos saber hasta que nazca.- se limitó a responder, esperando que el solo hecho de contestarle dejara conforme a la joven. Así parecía.

El tiempo parecía eterno, si bien para los que esperaban aún más para la pareja; ése bebé parecía arrancar todo a su paso, y Rukia sentía que le llevaba todos los organos hacia afuera con él; su estrecho y menudo cuerpo se desgarraba para abrirse y permitirle el paso a la criatura, que por cada milímetro que estuviera fuera por lo menos dejaba ir un poco de ese terrible e inigualable dolor. Rukia gritaba, pujaba y lanzaba los alaridos más lamentosos que jamás imaginó, mientras ichigo le miraba preocupado esperando no ver ninguna complicación, apretaba su mano y junto a ella sudaba la gota más gorda de su vida, ella por el laborioso trabajo físico y él por el puro nerviosismo y ansiedad.

Ishiin por su parte, igual que siempre que tomaba su rol de médico dejaba de lado todas sus ocurrencias para concentrarse en una y sólo una cosa: las vidas que tenía en sus manos; por un lado Rukia, su nuera, la mujer que su hijo amaba y que él mismo había recibido como parte de su familia, y por otro su nieto, su sangre, su familia. Era insdispensable que todo saliera bien. Con todas esas emociones ejecutó su labor, y así, poco a poco la criatura fué saliendo de su aislamiento, entre desgarradores alaridos, hasta que por fin lo tuvo en sus manos, lo miró un segundo, era hermoso. Seguidamente realizó todo el procedimiento, en lo que Ichigo besaba la frente de Rukia, que como señal de calma cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer en la camilla, supirando agitadamente . El pelinaranjo la contempló, sin soltar nunca su mano; estaba sudando, agitada, con el cabello desmañado y revuelto, y su nívea piel enrojecida tras la dura labor. Era increíble que incluso así luciera hermosa.

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró, también abatido y agitado, pero aliviado a la vez. Ella sonrió y él le besó tiernamente la mano, para luego abrazarla.

Ishiin regresó con el infante en brazos, ya limpio y cubierto; no se los dió en el momento suponiendo que necesitarían un momento para respirar, puesto que a la complexión de Rukia no le era sencilla tal labor. Así lo entregó a ambos, que lo miraron incrédulos, para luego mirarse entre sí con ternura y complacencia.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera todos miraban incrédulos a Byakuya, que como niño ansioso no dejaba de dar vueltas en la habitación, mirando cada segundo la puerta, hasta que por fin sus silenciosos ruegos fueron escuchados al ver la puerta abrirse. Salió Ishiin, indicando con la mirada y un leve ademán que ya podían pasar todos a la habitación. Como manada se dirigieron entusiasmados al aposento. La joven ya estaba aseada y había sido instalada en su habitación, con Ichigo a su lado y su bebé en brazos, sin dejar nunca de contemplarle con esa dulzura casi celestial en sus ojos. Ésa fue la escena con la que se toparon al entrar, enternecidos y conmovidos por la bendición y la alegría de sus amigos . Byakuya tornó de nuevo su pálido e inexpresivo rostro en nostálgico, ante la mirada expectante de todos los demás, quienes conmovidos le cedieron el paso para permitirle ser el primero en vislumbrar al pequeño.

Rukia le miró sonriente, y él como acto reflejo le correspondió, era inevitable pensar que era de los más anormal y casi macabro ver una sonrisa en esa cara, pero definitivamente le sentaba de maravilla; por su mente no puedo evitar pasar una imagen de él y Hisana con un bebé en brazos, pero Hisana estaba ahi, en los ojos azul profundo de la morena, y ahora en los de la pequeña criatura que habitaba en sus brazos.

-Nii-sama... ¿quieres cargarla?- le preguntó con la mirada iluminada. Él no contestó, sólo extendió las manos recibiendo el frágil cuerpo que le era conferido.

-Es una niña...- le dijo suave Ichigo, colocando una mano fraternalmente en el hombro del pelinegro y tomando con la otra la mano de su esposa.

Byakuya la miró, era preciosa, igual que Rukia. Sonrió sumamente enternecido. Todos se aglomeraron alrededor suyo, mirando a la nena en sus brazos, alegre y conmovidos.

-Buen trabajo Ichigo- dijo Renji dándole palmadas en la espalda al naranjo, igual que Uryu y Chad, felicitándolo.

-Rukia-san, es hermosa- dijo asombrada ante la belleza de la pequeña.

-Gracias Orihime

-Oh, Rukia-chan, estaré contenta de llenarla de vestidos y cosas monas a nuestra sobrina, no es así Karin-chan?

-Há claro, pero de inmediato.

En el umbral de la puerta se hallaba Ishiin, ya sin su bata blanca, contemplando sonriente y nostálgico la escena. Ichigo lo vió de reojo, abriéndose paso entre sus amigos para acercarse a su padre, quien extendiéndo una sonrisa le dió una palmada y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa, Ichigo- le dijo al oido- estoy seguro que se sentiría más que satisfecha por ver el hombre en el que te has convertido.

Una lágrima escurrió por el ojo del pelinaranjo.

-Gracias papá...

Para cuando ambos ingresaron al dormitorio la pequeña ya se hallaba de nuevo en brazos de su madre.

-Kurosaki-kun, ya han pensado cómo le van a llamar?

-Sí. Lo cierto es que en un principio pensamos en llamarle como mi madre, Masaki...- Yuzu y Karin se miraron.- pero nos dimos cuenta que ésta pequeña tiene una conexión con otra persona que ya no nos acompaña- Byakuya abrió sobremanera los ojos.- No hubo que pensarlo mucho, ya que a ambos nos encantó... se llamará Hi...

-Se llamará Hisaki. - Rukia le sonrió a su hermano, que claramente aprobó el nombre denotándolo en su mirada.

-¡¿Cómo que Hisaki?! ¡De dónde salió eso?!, creí que se llamaría Hisana , en éso habíamos quedado enana!- ella hizo una mueca sardónica, divertida ante el enojo de su irritable marido.

-No te pongas así Ichigo, es algo que idee hace un segundo!

-Y qué significa?,- cuestionó Inoue.

-Pues, habíamos decidido ponerle Hisana, como mi hermana mayor, pero en lo personal me gustaba el nombre de Masaki, así que decidí juntarlos, en mi cabeza los acomodé y éso fue lo que salio- Concluyó victoriosa.

-Y por que no le ponías Hisana a ella y Masaki a la siguiente?- Preguntó irónico Ichigo.

-¿Siguiente?, bueno... después de éste dolor que no puedo comparar ni siquiera con ser atravesada por una zampakuto, no estoy segura de querer volver hacerlo. - espetó evadiendo la mirada del ojimiel.

-Qué rayos!, esa decisión la tomaste sola o qué!, yo quiero más niños...

-Claro que la tomé yo! Es mi cuerpo idiota...

-Tsk!... enana...

-Ichigo cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado, molestando a una débilitada recién parida...- lloriqueó en una de sus actuaciones melodramáticas

-Ichigo, que mal esposo eres...- musitó Renji

-Tsk!, tú no te metas...

-Tranquilo Ichigo, yo creo que a tu madre le hubiera encantado.

-En ése caso espero que tampoco te moleste el apellido.

-... a qué te refieres?

-Bueno, por mutuo acuerdo decidimos que de ahora en adelante seremos la familia Kuchiki-Kurosaki.

Byakuya, que solo miraba un poco hastiado la anterior discusión, escuchó anonadado y extrañado a Ichigo, quien le sonrió y concluyó:

-Admito que sí me costo ceder, pero decidí que quería respetar el hecho de que Rukia fuera de la nobleza. No quisiera ser conocido cómo el tipo que rompió la cadena de los Kuchiki.- Todos rieron.- Por eso también me disculpo papá.

-Vamos hijo, somos Kurosaki por sangre, no por un apellido, así como ellos son Kuchiki por un lazo, no por un apellido,... o no Capitán?

-Así es.- respondió complacido por su razonamiento.

-Espero que ello tampoco te inquiete, nii-sama.

-Descuida. Él tiene razón; además, no le negaría el hecho ni el derecho de ser Kurosaki a alguien con el cabello anaranjado...

Finalizó con una ligera sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la mano de la pequeña, ahora nombrada como Hisaki Kuchiki-Kurosaki, un nombre fuerte, para una pequeña que sin duda estaba destinada a cosas grandes, sobre todo con una familia tan singular, sus peculiares tías, su ocurrente abuelo, sus padres únicos, y claro, un tío tan especial como Kuchiki Byakuya...

*** ~ * ~ * FIN * ~ * ~ * **

**Bueno mis queridos Ichirukis :3 aquí finalizo el fic sobre el nacimiento del primer bebé Ichiruki, les agradesco por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, amo que me dejen sus reviews y espero leernos pronto, (no se desharan de mi tan facilmente :D) jaja ok no. Les dejo un beso y les informó que quizá pronto sepan más de la familia Kuchiki-Kurosaki :3 además de las familias nuevas integradas por los amigos que les rodea (tal vez una familia Ishihime, una Hitsukarin, hijos de Chad, (el también merece amor u.u) y de Renji (alguien que no le haga friendzone XD) Pero al menos de momento es todo, de nuevo les agradesco por leerme y les mando un megasaludo y mis mejores IchiRukideseos(?) XD Ja-ne ;D**


End file.
